


Aunt Beca

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Other, only slightly sad, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey grandma?” The little boy called out as he made his way through the house, he finally found Grace in the kitchen. 

“What’s up baby?” She put her phone down turning her attention to her grandson. She smiled fondly when he began to climb up in the chair next to her. 

“Daddy said I should ask you about the marker on your arms, what’s it say?” 

“Well, for starters, it's called a tattoo. They use a special pen that makes the ink stay forever. Which one do you want to read?” 

“Mmm that one!” Grace smiled and laid her arm out so he could read it better, she began pointing at the words helping him sound them out. 

“Mom. i l l, ill?” 

“I’ll.” 

“I’ll. Be Fff- fin?” 

“Fine.” 

“I L-Love? Love. You. What’s that mean?” 

“Well sweetie, that’s the last thing you’re aunt Beca ever said to me.” 

“Aunt Beca?” Grace nodded and scooped the little boy up, She felt a little pain in her chest knowing that Liam had no idea who his aunt was, nor would he ever get to meet her. She dropped the boy playfully on the couch smiling as his squeals and laughter filled her ears. Grace pulled out an old unfinished album. 

“That’s purple.” 

“And?” 

“Uh yellow?” 

“No green, but close. Those were Beca’s favorite colors.” She skipped towards the middle feeling as though Liam should see her as an adult first. “This one is Beca, She was your dad’s little sister.” 

“She looks like daddy, where is she now?” 

“Heaven.” 

“Like mommy’s dad?” 

“Just like that, I bet they even met up in heaven to watch over your little butt.” Grace tapped his nose and flipped the page to show more pictures. 

“She’s super pretty.” 

“Yes she was, she was beautiful.” 

“Does she have any kids? Do they know how to play yet?” 

“No baby, Beca died before she could have any munchkins like you. Although I bet her kids would have been just beautiful. You’re mom knew Beca really well, in fact they were the best of friends.” 

“Really? How come she never told me.”

“Some things are really hard to talk about baby, she might not think you’ll understand. Your mom took it really hard when Aunt Beca died, Harder than any of their other friends, except for Stacie of course.” 

“I like Stacie.” 

“I know, Beca liked Stacie a lot too. They were girlfriends.” 

“Oh. Hey that’s me!” 

“Nope, that’s your father when he was really little. He’s trying to peep through the hospital window to see Beca.” 

“Hey Grace have you seen Li-Oh hey buddy, what are you guys up too?” Liam’s mom came around the corner grinning when she spotted them, her grin slipped a little when she noticed the book settled in Liam lap. “Oh.” 

“Hi mommy, Grandma is showing me Aunt Beca and Daddy.” Grace patted the seat next to her giving the woman a knowing look. 

“Come on Chloe, why don’t you look with us. I know you haven’t opened this book for as long as I have.” The redhead nodded and took a seat ruffling her son’s hair. “Hey Liam wanna see your mommy before you were born?” She flipped to the very last page with pictures and pointed to picture of Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe. 

“That one is mommy cause her hair is red.” 

“Good job baby,” Chloe kissed his head forcing her emotions to stay at bay. “Your Aunt Beca and I did all sorts of stuff together. I was with her the night she died.” 

“Did she say grandma’s tattoo?” 

“No baby, Her very last words are on my thigh in a tattoo. She told me she loved me before she slipped off to heaven.” 

“Like papaw.” 

“Yup, exactly like papaw.” 

“Does daddy have a tattoo of what she said to him last?” Chloe let out a watery laugh and shook her head. 

“No baby, She wasn’t as sweet to him as she was me and your grandma.” 

“I think I will get it tattooed though. I mean a nice little sentiment to squirt.” Kaleb smiled ruffling Liam’s hair, then planting a soft kiss on his mother and wife’s heads. “The last thing she said to me was and I quote, ‘Don’t be such a baby i’m not leaving forever, i’ll be back annoying you in no time.” 

“Does she know about me?” 

“No buddy, She went up to heaven a few years before you were born. She was on her way to college so she could be a big superstar.” 

“I’m going to be a super star like Aunt Beca.”


	2. Chapter 2

****

“What did Beca really say to you last?” Chloe took Kaleb’s phone and laid it down silently demanding his full attention. He chuckled slightly. 

“Before or after she knew she was dying?” 

“Both? If it’s not too hard..” 

“Nothing is too hard to talk about with you Chlo, Um before she left for the airport she said what I told Liam..just more rated R. ‘Stop crying dipshit, i’ll be back in a few months.’ She called me in the ambulance later that night. It was really hard to hear her, She sounded really tired. She said ‘I’m sorry for giving you so much shit, I love you so much and I really hope I make it so I can pretend like I never said that.” 

“I didn’t know she called you..” 

“She called dad too, he didn’t answer. He got so much shit at the funeral.” 

“I remember everyone being cold to him, Even Sheila. Did Beca call her?” 

“I’m not sure, Maybe.” 

“Why haven’t we told Liam about her?” 

“I don’t know about you honey, but telling our son about Beca in past tense makes it so much harder. She would have been a great Aunt causing so much trouble with Liam. He’d probably be a totally different kid if he had Beca’s influence. Have you talked to Stacie recently?” 

“She’s much better, although I know she’s still taking it hard.” 

“We all are, I saw you nearly in tears when I walked in the room earlier. Mom nearly cried when Liam said he was going to be a superstar. Maybe tomorrow i’ll pull out the video albums so he can really see her alive.” 

“I don’t think I can watch..” 

“I know. Make it a girls day.” 

“Okay, You can go back to reading now. I’m pretty tired.” Chloe slid down a little and turned her back to her husband. She smiled when she felt his hand wrap around her waist. “Good night.” 

“Night.” 

___

“Rawr!” Kaleb popped his head into the doorway knowing his son was already awake and bushy tailed. Liam dissolved into giggles falling back on his race car bed. “Morning Buddy!” 

“Hi daddy, look I found Bibbit!” Liam held up a raggedy old Stuffed  _ thing _ that was on it’s last leg. It was full of stitches and different colored patches that Chloe swore gave it more character. 

“Well look at that, Where did you find her?” 

“Stuck behind my wheels.” 

“Did you know that this old girl,” Kaleb picked her up and made her do a move that was a cross between dancing and karate. “Was your aunt Beca’s favorite toy? She held onto this thing until she was like ten.” 

“Really?”

“Yup, Bibbit was her best friend until she met your mother in her last year of elementary. Hey, you wanna watch some videos of Aunt Beca?” 

“Yeah!” Kaleb grinned and scooped him up, he got about halfway out of the room before he backed up making loud beeping sounds along the way. He picked up the old toy.

“Can’t forget Bibbit!” Kaleb carried his son all the way into the living room dragging out their old laptop that held all the videos. “This was Beca’s most prized possession, other than her mixing gear. Here look, this is my favorite video. We were on our way to pick up Emmy from the airport. You’re mom pulled out her phone claiming that it was a rare cause to see Beca so energetic in the morning.” 

“Emmy knows Beca?” 

“Everyone knows Beca, Emmy was Beca’s baby. She took the kid in under her wing when she saw her being bullied in the park.” 

_ “IS she going to look any different? Do you think she’ll even recognize us?” Beca was bouncing in her seat, half from bopping to the music the other half because of the four coffee’s she had downed before their trip.  _

_ “She’s only been gone a year Beca. Besides we all talk to her everyday.” Beca turned around to look at Chloe glaring when she noticed she was being recorded.  _

_ “Dude can you put that away? You don’t have to document every moment.”  _

_ “You’re going to be totes grateful for these videos when you have kids.”  _

_ “Whatever Chloe. Do you think she got taller? Woah do you think her voice changed? Maybe she can hit those notes now-”  _

_ “Hey caffeine addict. Can you please relax a little, You’re distracting me.” Kaleb had to yell over the music and Beca’s energetic fast talking. For once in life Beca was more energetic than him.  _

_ “Sorry princess.”  _

_ “I’m a man.”  _

_ “Did I stutter princess? Oh Chlo we should definitely get her a coffee…I wonder if she’s ever had one.”  _

_ “Uh uh, you’re cut off. No more coffee, someone of your size shouldn’t even drink one let alone four.” Beca whipped back around with narrowed eyes Glaring at Chloe then down at the camera.  _

_ “Was that a short joke? Are you still recording? Dude you’re so-Oh my god we’re here!” Kaleb had barely any time to park before Beca was unbuckling and jumping out of the car. Chloe captured her disappearing form running towards the airport entrance. _

_ “That’s the only time she’s ever ran and I Totally got it on tape.” She said the smile evident in her voice. Kaleb turned around to face her looking exhausted.  _

_ “You’re driving home. I’m napping in the back.”  _

_ “Whatever grumpy.”  _

“She seems happy like mommy is.” 

“She was generally happy, but mostly moody. Here this video is better representation. This is her after she beat up Emily’s bully. She was probably sixteen here.” 

_ “Go away.” Beca growled at her brother covering the camera with her hand.  _

_ “No, we need documentation.”  _

_ “You sound like Chloe. Seriously fuck off.”  _

_ “Mom’s going to be so mad.”  _

_ “I’m not scared of mom.”  _

_ “You’re scared of Stacie though.” Kaleb broke from Beca’s hand teasing his younger sister. Her lip and eye were swollen from the few punches the bully got in. “God Bec, you look terrible.”  _

_ “Gee thanks. Do we have frozen peas? My hand is killing me.”  _

_ “Not until you tell me what happened.”  _

_ “If you aren’t going to help go fuck off.”  _

_ “I’m worried Bec, you can’t just go picking fights with everyone because your mad at da-”  _

_ “I didn’t fight her because of dad!” Beca yelled surprising Kaleb and making the camera shake as he jumped. “I fought her over Emily. Like what the fuck kind of highschooler goes after a middle school kid? Especially a grown ass junior.”  _

_ “Why didn’t you say that? You wouldn’t be in so much trouble with mom and Stace.”  _

_ “Em asked me not too. She’s upset that she was the reason and asked me to forget about it so I did so why can’t you? Give me the damn peas.” A bag flew past the camera and Beca caught it with her injured hand. She winced and growled a little as she applied it to her knuckles.  _

_ “REBECCA ANNE MITCHELL!!” Stacie’s voice bellowed through the house and soon after the camera shut off abruptly.  _

“What’s that one?” Liam touched the screen at a video that had the thumbnail of Beca and Stacie.

“Uh, here let’s watch this one.” Kaleb laughed nervously switching his son’s attention. He didn’t feel like explaining that one just yet. 

_ “Sup loser.” _

_ “Beca.” Grace warned pretending like she didn’t see her daughter roll her eyes.  _

_ “Sorry. Sup dork?”  _

_ “Just editing some of our home videos.”  _

_ “I don’t understand why you take so many videos. I can’t go anywhere without you shoving your camera or phone in my face.”  _

_ “Practice for when your famous. Besides your being recorded now.” Kaleb nodded to Chloe grinning from the counter,Beca looked over to the camera emitting a frustrated groan. _

_ “Chloe really? I thought you were my friend.”  _

_ “I am, that’s why I record every moment possible. You’ll want this stuff when you’re all senile.”  _

_ “You’re older than me.”  _

_ “So?”  _

_ “You just have hours of boring banter like this. What's the point?”  _

_ “I don’t know yet. We’ll figure it out later.”  _

_ “Whatever. When your done being weird with my brother Stace and I are going to the movies.”  _

_ “Ooh a date?” _

_ “We’re just friends chloe.”  _

_ “Not for long babes, I’ll meet up with you later. You’re mom promised to teach me how to make her famous pie.”  _

_ “Okay peace.”  _

“Aunt Beca is cool.” 

“She thought she was anyway.” Kaleb snorted clicking on an especially old video. “She was like seven here, My dad took this video. She was learning how to play guitar.” 

_ “Not like that. Like this.” The snobbish instructor showed Beca for the tenth time, to which the little girl rolled her eyes and just started loudly strumming the guitar. “Uhg! She’s un teachable!” The instructor stormed out of the shot and soon after the door slammed.  _

_ “Alright Kiddo, now that you’ve got that out of your system show me what you really learned.” Beca grinned, she was missing her front teeth. She shakily strummed and sang her way through the entire length of “love me do” By the beatles. The camera panned over to Kaleb and Grace clapping estatically giving Beca praise.  _

“I want to learn guitar like that!” Liam exclaimed twisting in his dad’s lap. 

“Yeah? I think mom kept her old guitar around here somewhere.”

****   
  
  
  



End file.
